thesandspurfandomcom-20200215-history
Sales Guide
Gaining Clients First look in the Google Drive for the adveristing@thesandspur.org email account for Ad Inquiries, which details potential clients and allows you to mark which you've contacted. In that document: *Client is the business *Contact shows any info that has been found for them *Person Contacted ensures we can keep contact with a relevant employee *Status lets us know your progress *Offers R-Card Discount lets you know whether you can pitch them an idea that their ad can announce that discount *Date of Contact is just that *Rep lets everyone know who's on the case *Proof Delivery is noted after someone fills out an insertion order that specifies their preference *Distance notes if a business is within walking or driving distance. Driving isn't as necessary, but if walking is an option, it is strongly suggested. If the right person isn't there, get their contact info to set up a meeting or continue via phone/email. In-Person Strategies Prior to Arriving *Check Ad Inquires to see if there is a past relationship with client *Bring a rate card, insertion order, and have a newspaper with good ad examples therein *Maintain a professional appearance *Know the client’s demographic and any student discounts for your sales pitch On Arrival : “I’m _______, and I work for The Sandspur, the student newspaper of Rollins College. Rollins has over 2,000 undergrads, and we print 1,000 copies a week that are available to them as well as faculty and community members. Advertising with us could be a great opportunity for reaching our diverse student population and supporting student journalism. If you’re interested, I can show you the types of ads we’ve printed and their prices” to newspaper and rate card Sales Strategies *If a decision-maker isn’t present at a store, ask if you could have their contact information and when would be a good time for you to return *Offer different types of ads (coupons, announcements of Rollins/student discount) *Explain date ranges for particular target seasons (i.e. trips prior to spring break and summer) *Present discounts for extended runs (noted in rate card) Closing Each client must have a signed insertion order (ask General Manager for copy of document). Filling out an insertion order with a client is an easy way to explain their costs and finalize their purchase. The most important part is the row showing the variables contributing to the final cost. First, you have the total column inches. The number of columns wide (which are 2” each) and inches in height multiply together to give you the amount of column inches. Next, the rate depends on their designation; here we’ll use the Local rate for a color ad. The Local rate of $5.75, times 12, equals $69. Then the cost is added for color. Because the column inches add up to less than 25, a flat rate of $50 is added to bring the total to $119. Last, the cost is multiplied by the number of issues in which the ad will appear, and any discounts that may apply. By purchasing ads in 4 issues, the client earns a 5% discount. To find the total cost, 119 multiplied by 4 equals 476, times .95 (100% minus 5%) equals $452.20. National Client Strategies *Visit a local branch or franchise in person before relying on a phone call or email *Refer to the Email Template to craft an email unique to each company *When presented with a list of employees online, find keywords “advertising, media, manager” *If staff list is not present, use general phone number and inquire for the right person *Website comment boxes should be last resort